


mornings

by breadfaction (dvorak)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character studies, Gen, just morning routines and maybe a bit of everyday things, tagging characters as i write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvorak/pseuds/breadfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mornings are an inevitable thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

For Wakatoshi, mornings are easy.

They’re like a ball that had been tossed at the perfect angle, the apex of the toss within his reach and placed so perfectly that the rest was textbook for him.

He wakes up to a chiming across the room on his desk, his phone vibrating and threatening to vibrate itself off of the surface with every second Wakatoshi doesn't move to save it. He gets up easily, save for a momentary stiffness from unconsciously shifting to sleeping on his back, nothing a little bit of stretching couldn't remedy.

He doesn’t wake up feeling excited for the day (unless there’s a match, which more often than not, there isn’t) nor does he dread the coming of the day (even if there is a major exam or test, he’s sure he can pass them, maybe not with flying colors, after all, he’s not  _ shirabu-san _ ). Wakatoshi simply gets up, drinks a cold glass of water, eats breakfast left by his mother (who had left early for work, saving him from her usual squallish nagging), goes to the bathroom, and changes into his uniform before jogging at his usual pace to the train station and wait for his train. It’s a simple routine, a mindless one, even, and it leaves him thinking instead of how the next practice will go, how the next match should result in his (“ _ and, more importantly, his team’s, _ ” he could practically hear the others chide him in his own thoughts) victory.

There isn’t morning practice today, as is per usual for the coach to decide after a match (the result was obvious  _ and _ undeniable, Shiratorizawa had emerged victorious, of course), but that doesn’t stop Wakatoshi from taking the early train to school, even if he’ll end up just sitting in the gymnasium and replaying the match in his mind. In fact, he sort of looks forward to it. The solitude and the sheer silence helps him concentrate on what needs to be worked on in the evening as he reminds himself of every point from the night previous.

The train ride is also a mindless activity for Wakatoshi, he doesn’t hear the chatter around him, nor does he see the tired eyes and crumpled suit of the salarymen standing mere centimeters from him on the train. His thoughts are solely focused on the thrill of the game, but it’s never the same as when he’s actually on a court, the sound of shoes squeaking against the lacquered wood and the thundering cheers supporting the teams.

The thoughts sometimes send a chill down his spine, but not today, as the weather weighs him down, if only ever so slightly. The clouds shield the sun from warming his skin, but Wakatoshi would prefer to not have to squint at everything just to make it to school without wincing at every reflective surface. The humidity, however, makes his undershirt cling to his chest and a barely there scent of mildew permeates the train and mingles with the odor of skin and cologne. His hair is still damp from a shower and by the time he reaches his station Wakatoshi is sure his hair is even worse than when he boarded the train. Nevertheless, he pushes the thought neatly into a corner of his mind and doesn’t visit it again until Tendou-san comments on his hair on an aside in class.

Once Wakatoshi enters the school grounds, he ignores the fact that it’s practically deserted (save for the equestrian club and their ceaseless early mornings filled with trampled grass and much too powerful animals) and immediately turns towards the gymnasium where the team usually practices.

It’s the simple act of just sitting in the gym and facing the court that decides Wakatoshi’s opinion of the day. When Wakatoshi can see clearly what went well the night previous with his day is spent in a contented quiet, his words just a degree gentler when he talks to his teammates. When Wakatoshi can’t explain how a point might have gone, he spends his day on edge and constantly replaying that point, his words become harsher with each and every iteration of the game that he replays in his mind.

Today is a good day, as Wakatoshi remembers, above all things, the feeling of a successful spike. One of those hits that you simply know that it’ll make contact with the wooden floor before it does with anyone else’s hand and arms. The memory leaves him at ease, especially when he remembers the reverberations he can feel from the ball hitting the floor and the cheers that erupted from the crowd. His words are simple, holding no anger or annoyance, they’re said for the sole reason to help rather than hurt (which, in all honesty, is never his intention).

For Wakatoshi, mornings are easy.

**Author's Note:**

> this one took me forever and we're only at the first character :'3c
> 
> oikawa's up next y'all  
> (he should've gone to shiratorizawa)
> 
> anyways, there'll be more of an explanation of what i'm doing in the notes of the next chapter.
> 
> bread @ breakfastfactions.tumblr.com


End file.
